nightfrostonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures
Overview Creatures are the inhabitants of Tibia aside from human players and NPCs. Every different type creature has its own characteristics which make it unique. Creatures share the entire world of Tibia, so they can be found all throughout the land. They will generally stay with other creatures of their own kind, and different creatures prefer different environments. This is why you can find Deer and Rabbits in grassy places. Slimes will always be found near water (usually underground), Dwarves spend most of their time in the mines and Demons prefer places deep underground. Usually, the most dangerous places are the hardest to reach. Related Pages * Experience * Loot * Hitpoints * Hunting Places List of Creatures Types See * DPL List of Creatures * DPL List of Creatures (with Exp/HP Ratio column) * List of Creatures by Type and by Experience * List of Creatures by Type and by Experience page 2 * List of Creatures by Type and by Experience page 3 * List of Creatures by Type and by Hit Points * List of Creatures by Summon Cost * List of Creatures by Convince Cost * List of Creatures in Free Account Areas * List of Creature Sounds * List of Illusionable Creatures * List of Pushable Creatures Amphibians Amphibians are water-residing creatures who can breathe through their skin and spend part of their lives on the surface. Arthropods Arthropods are common throughout marine, freshwater, terrestrial, and even aerial environments. Demons Demons are mystical beings who use force and destruction to terrify mortals. Elementals The dangerous elementals are apparently uncontrolled by any other creature. Their motives are hidden, but they are obviously intelligent in their tactics. They have also mastered many strong magic spells. By their very nature, different types of elementals are almost never found together, but there is no apparent conflict between them. Humanoids Humanoids are a group of creatures that have characteristics of humans. That may refer to their appearance, their logic solving and other qualities. Humans These humans have either chosen to or forcefully been removed from civilization. As a result they tend to murder and pillage; be alert when in human inhabited areas outside of the cities. Hybrids Hybrids are a result of inter-species relations, as such the offspring inherits qualities from each parent species. Magical Creatures Magic creatures of Tibia are defined as being being able to manipulate magic at will from birth. Creatures such as Minotaur Mages and Elf Arcanists do not have a rightful place here because they were taught in the arts. Mammals Mammals are warm-blooded, vertebrate animals characterized by the production of milk in female mammary glands and the presence of hair, three middle ear bones used in hearing, and a neocortex region in the brain. Misc These creatures either have no characteristics of any monsters and cannot be classified by real world names. Or their group is just so broad they cannot be classified. Reptiles Reptiles are cold-blooded animals that tend to be scaled and lay eggs. The Undead This category concerns all the fiends that walk the earth undead or ethereal. It also includes those who are followers of the undeath god, Urgith, and will try to use their wicked magic to resurrect the dead and use them as their minions; they're commonly known as Necromancers.